


of everyone i ever knew - i’m giving it all to you and asking everything in return

by gonzolux



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, fill in the blanks, what happens after it fades to black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonzolux/pseuds/gonzolux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica has had a very traumatic day. And Logan takes her home. We all know what happens, but fading to black isn't enough detail. Logan helps deal with her trauma in multiple ways. All of which are wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of everyone i ever knew - i’m giving it all to you and asking everything in return

**Author's Note:**

> Loved the movie, but we all probably wanted a little more than the fading to black. So I'm filling in the blanks. I wanted to deal a little with how Veronica would react to all that happened to her in the past 24 hours.
> 
> Disclaimer: Rob Thomas owns it all. I'm thankful for his brilliance in writing these characters to begin with.

The drive home was excruciating. All he wanted to do was make all the events of the evening disappear. Now that Logan had accepted that not even his inheritance could make Mr. Mars get better faster, all he desired was to be whatever Veronica needed. But right now she was asleep, and driving was the task at hand. 

As he sped along the highway, Logan wondered what it was that Veronica would need. And if she'd even let him do anything. She obviously needed to sleep, but would it be too much to insist on staying over on the couch? Or what about flying in specialists for Mr. Mars? Or maybe he should call Mac or Wallace? A hundred other questions raced through his mind, but they came to a halt when he pulled up in front of the Mars house. 

It was immediately apparent that he should carry Veronica inside and put her to bed. Her tiny frame was always easy to lift up, and the feeling of her in his arms triggered the memory of carrying her up to her dad's apartment after she was attacked freshman year. His heart ached for the pain she had felt over the years, and he hoped there had been less of it since they parted.

Half-asleep Veronica placed her arm around Logan's neck and murmured about the hospital before falling back into slumber. He made his way through the house until he saw her suitcase by the sofabed. Despite all of his body telling him that he wanted to hold onto her and keep her safe, he gingerly placed her on the bed.  
His mind was racing with all the things he wanted to do, but he pushed his thoughts aside and carefully took her shoes off and pulled the blankets over her shoulders.

As he looked at her peacefully sleeping, he had to use all of his willpower to not take off his own shoes and crawl in bed so he could hold her. Despite his own wishes, he couldn't risk causing her more anxiety by putting his own desires first. He settled for one brief smoothing of her hair before he walked into the living room.

Logan paced around the living room and kitchen debating what move he should make next. Would Veronica be mad if she woke up with him on the couch? Would she react better to him showing up early with breakfast? How could he help distract her from not being able to see her dad? In the end, he chose to leave a note asking for her to call in the morning. But as he approached the front door, he heard footsteps.

~ 

Veronica had awoken with a start and looked down to see that she was still dressed from the day. Quite disoriented, she reached for the first comfortable piece of clothing she found. As she put her t-shirt on, she saw her shoes on the floor and realized how she got to bed in the first place. Logan. 

Her mind flooded with the nights events. As it hit her that she didn't want to be alone she padded into the living room. There was Logan standing in front of the door about to leave.

"Wait. Don't go."

"Okay."

As she closed the distance between them, Veronica tried to comprehend what she wanted/needed/desired at the moment. But the magnetism that always brought them together won as she stood on her toes taking Logan's face in her hands. Pulling him towards her, she pushed her mouth roughly against his as if desperate to share space with him.

The truth did involve desperation but it went deeper than that. Logan was the only person who she let into the place of complete vulnerability. And he amazingly let her in as well which meant that his reaction to her kiss was not surprising, but still a welcome relief.

After an initial few seconds to appreciate the magnitude of this moment, Logan picked Veronica up and began putting the full force of his feelings behind each of his movements. She felt his lips crash against hers again and again until she felt the archway behind her back.

The only task in front of her was kissing Logan Echolls. With each breathless moment she could feel everything coming back to her from their surprising first kiss at The Camelot to quiet nights at the Neptune Grand when he would hold her as though cuddling was really the best part. But that wasn't she wanted now. 

Veronica stared into his eyes with great intent to see if he could understand what she practically ached for. Tearing open his shirt to make her desires clear, Veronica tried to catch her breath as Logan arched against her. The feeling of his growing arousal did nothing to slow her breathing and only furthered her wish to have his mouth on hers. These next kisses were at once sure and unsure as if she and Logan both knew what they wanted next but could not come to terms with what pace they should take.

Veronica took control though, sliding her tongue into his mouth while running her hands through his hair. His taste was so familiar that she can't believe she survived without it for so long. Smoothing the tip of her tongue over his lips and plunging back in, she wondered how long she could spend just drinking in how wonderful this felt before Logan needed more. 

As if answering her thoughts, Logan separated from Veronica with a shallow breath before placing his open mouth on her neck. The gentle sucking sensation combined with his hand kneading her ass had Veronica's head spinning. She wanted desperately to feel more of what the Navy had done to his body so she pulled the rest of his shirt off in order to rake her nails across his bare back.

"Veronica," he gasped as her hands moved lower and lower until she traced all of his muscles with her fingers. 

Hearing her name brought her back to reality, and suddenly she felt tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. Dammit, she so wanted what was happening to keep going, but it was like her body knew that Logan would take care of her in whatever way she needed.

"Logan?" she whispered, hesitating to ruin either of their pleasure. 

Logan brought his face level with hers, and immediately saw the small rivulets of tears. He pushed her hair out her face with such tenderness that Veronica began to cry more. After kissing her forehead, he moved her head to his chest so that he could cradle her.

They stayed in place for a few minutes, Logan stroking her hair as she quietly cried into his collarbone. Veronica wished that she had more control of her body and it's desire to be upset right now, but there was absolutely no one else she'd rather be with at the moment.

"I'm sorry," she murmured as she adjusted herself to be more upright. "I need you to know that these past few minutes have been amazing. I've dreamed for years about how incredible it would feel to kiss you again."

"We've been dreaming the same thing then," Logan replied with a long, chaste kiss that lightened a weight from Veronica's chest. "Never apologize for being you. Now let's get you back to bed."

~ 

Logan laid Veronica gently on the bed with another kiss on top of her head. He went to pull the covers over her as she interrupted, "Please stay with me." 

"I am here as long as you need me. I'm just going to go use the bathroom. I'll be right back." 

Twenty minutes ago he never thought he'd ever hear Veronica say such words to him again, and it still almost pained him to see her be so vulnerable. He looked in the bathroom mirror, and couldn't believe he had been making Veronica gasp with pleasure just minutes before. He was very aware that right now though, she needed a rock to hold on to as she rode out a rough night.

After taking off his shoes, socks, and pants, Logan quietly made his way back to Veronica's bed. She was staring at him with such softness, it was hard to look away. He slid in bed next to her and gathered her in his arms with her head against his chest. 

"Thank you for saving my dad. I was so scared." 

"A long time ago, I told you that all I wanted to do was protect you. That hasn't changed," he responded, rubbing light circles on her back.

She didn't say anything, but placed a soft kiss on his chest and closed her eyes. 

Within minutes, he could feel her breath even out as she slept peacefully. Logan was worried for Veronica, but all that he really cared about at the moment was how wonderful it felt to hold her after all this time. That was what mattered now.

~

Veronica's eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the darkness around her. She could feel Logan's chest flush against her back and his left arm around her torso. For a moment, she simply relished in how glorious it felt for Logan to hold her again. His breath was warm on her shoulder, and it was just like in one of her dreams. 

She actually considered that she could be dreaming, but she remembered that her dad was in the ICU and Sachs was ... No, those thoughts were pushed down in favor of burying herself into Logan's chest. Though still asleep, he responded by holding her tighter and shifting so that his pelvis was lined up with her bottom. 

Hours earlier, Veronica had physically ached for Logan's cock to even just rub up against her pussy. Now, she let her desires take control as she used her ass to create friction against Logan. He moaned lightly in his sleep as she continued rubbing until she could feel him stiffening.  
She moved his arm just enough to roll over, and as she did she placed her hand under the waistband of his boxers. She grabbed his semi-hard dick and proceeded to glide her hand up and down his shaft. 

"Logan," she said softly and laid her mouth on his for a second before placing open mouthed kisses down his body.

Opening his eyes, he groaned, "Fuck. Feels so good."

He wasn't even touching her, and Veronica was already wet with anticipation. If anything, she could always count on Logan to have her shouting his name as she writhed in pleasure. She had missed his whole body so much, and now she was savoring every moment her tongue hit his skin. She had made her way down to where her hands were still exploring his cock in great detail. 

"Veron-," but it was too late. She had her tongue swirling around his tip, enjoying the salty taste. As she sucked on his hard cock with an almost reckless abandon, Logan fully woke up and began to lavish attention upon Veronica's body. He pulled her ass to his face, and rubbed at the moist fabric covering her vagina. 

Veronica moaned at the much desired touch as she continued giving him pleasure. Logan pulled aside her panties, sliding a finger in to her throbbing pussy. Feeling how aroused she already was, he quickly inserted another finger and slowly moved them in and out. 

With ragged breath Logan said, "V, I want to come inside you." Veronica took the hint and ceased her ministrations, but no sooner had she stopped then Logan flipped her onto her back, pulled off her panties, and slid her down the bed until his face was planted between her legs.

"OhgodLoganplease."

Sensations were blurring around her, as Logan crooked his fingers upward towards her G Spot while simultaneously tonguing her sensitive clit. Something between a moan and whimper left her throat as she reached her orgasm. Logan kept at his work, but all she wanted was his mouth against hers. She wanted him to feel how much she missed him.

Pulling his face towards her, she kissed him while her body came down from its climax. Veronica could taste her own juices as she explored Logan's mouth with her tongue. They rolled over so that her body was completely flush with his. She loved the feeling of his dick hard against her stomach. 

"I missed you. And this."

"God, you know I missed you. And this," he said as he pulled her shirt over her head finally revealing her hardened nipples. He moved his head down to suck on each tender mound until Veronica couldn't take it any more.

"Logan. Wait. I'll be right back."

Even though she wanted to feel him thrust into her wet pussy right then, she remembered that a lot had happened in nine years. So she got off the bed, and quickly found a condom in the bathroom. She returned seconds later to a slightly confused, but very relieved looking Logan.

"Sorry to run away, it's just been a long time. And -"

"I completely agree. Hand it over. You holding a condom while naked is almost too much to handle." 

"Oh, should I be worried? I hope your reputation still stands," Veronica teased as Logan rolled the condom over his erection. 

"Veronica Mars, my sexual prowess is now known worldwide. You should consider yourself lucky," he quipped as he pulled her into his lap.

"Show me how lucky I am," Veronica said as she felt his tip at her entrance.

With no hesitation, Logan pushed into her leaving her gasping and moaning his name among other nonsensical noises.

Moments like this made Veronica ponder why she ever left. She felt perfectly euphoric with Logan's cock stretching her pussy with each thrust making her wonder how long she could last before succumbing to orgasm again. 

As if he had accepted an unspoken challenge, Logan was tweaking her nipples as she bounced up and down. He was clearly trying to make this excellent for her. Veronica tugged at his arms until she laid on her back so she could return the favor to his beautifully chiseled chest. She made a mental note to send a thank you card to the Navy.

Logan placed his hand on her clit lightly rubbing until she couldn't pay any more attention to his chest and resorted to murmuring his name against his collarbone. This orgasm hit her harder than the first, and she had to lay back and take deep breaths while Logan chased his own climax. After a few moments though, Veronica took the initiative and lavished his nipples with her tongue. After each pass, she could feel him coming closer, and a light nibble at his right nipple sent him over the edge chanting her name.

~ 

"Logan, that was ..."

"Incredible. Amazing. Euphoric."

"I was going to say as wonderful as I remembered. Maybe even better."

Logan laughed as he held her against his chest. He wasn't exactly sure how he had gotten to this moment. But he knew he wanted more. This time he wasn't going to let her just walk away. But for now, he was going to keep Veronica's head tucked under his chin as he fell asleep more peacefully than he had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the song used in the initial scene before it fades to black. And I recommend all of Typhoon, but "Artificial Light" also has lyrics that remind me of Logan and Veronica.


End file.
